


Come To Life

by legoline



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wait, you lay low, and then you come to life." Carrie character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To Life

password: _homeland_

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "3326" | Ólafur Arnalds  
> Notes: A very, very belated vid for Obsessive24, who guessed me right at this year's Festivids. Some nudity and sex. The editing of the song is very close to the one they used on SYTYCD a while ago, I admit. But it works just too well to not use it.


End file.
